Trust
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly finds out about Remys past. Remy tries to makes amends, but it may be a case of too little, too late. 20th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: This story has some really short chapters! I'm terribly sorry again!  
The stories after this one seem to fare a bit better. I like it how it is, but it bugs me that it's not longer. I tried adding a little to it, but it just wouldn't stretch. Hopefully I can write longer,  
better paced stories in the future.

* * *

Remy woke up and started to go to the shower. When he got out, his hair was wet and he was in his black bathrobe. Jamie ran down the hall, almost bumping into Remy. "Where's the fire, kid?" Remy said. "You didn't hear the alarm go off?" Jamie said. Remy shook his head. Something suddenly felt wrong.  
"Something's going on with Molly down in the kitchen," Jamie said. Remy started running.

They made it to the kitchen in record time to see a little brown monkey hanging off the chandelier and throwing food. The Professor was wiping scrambled egg from his face. "What happened?" Remy demanded. "We don't know," Ororo said, "We just came in and she was like this."

Molly flipped off the chandelier and landed on the floor. She turned into a bobcat without reverting back to her human self. Remys eyes widened as he became terrified. "This isn't good. She can't go from one form to another like that. It's like she's out of control," Remy said.  
"Agreed. We have to find a way to restrain her," Xavier said. Remy frowned. Restrain her? It made her sound like an animal.

Molly growled, changing into a snake, then a cat, then a sparrow. She turned back into human for a moment looking terrified, holding her head looking terrified while tears streamed down her eyes. "Help me...can't control it...I can't!" Her formed switched to that of a golden retriever and she started to fall to the floor, unconscious. Remy tried to get to her, but Scott was closer.

"Scott, get her to the infirmary. Everyone else, stay calm, get some breakfast. Everything will be fine," Xavier said.  
Scott left and Remy raced up to his room. He threw on the first shirt and jeans he found, not bothering with shoes.  
He decided the stairs were faster then the elevator so he took them instead. He arrived to see Scott standing outside the west wing of the infirmary. This side had doors you couldn't see through. Scott stopped him before he could run inside. "You can't go inside yet.  
Beast just let her in. He has to evaluate her condition first," The leader of the X-Men had a calm tone to his voice.

Remy however, wasn't calm. He was quite agitated. He wanted to blow something up. He went over to a chair and sat down, he could feel his eyes glowing,  
burning bright red. He was breathing hard. Scott sat next to him. "I'm sure she's gonna be alright," Scott said.

"Hmm. Maybe. She looked pretty bad," Remy said. "So you really like her," Scott said. "What makes you think that?" Remy said.  
"Well you looked horrified when you ran into the kitchen, you looked terrified when you saw her faint, and you got here in less then two minutes-and that was taking the stairs."

"Okay, so I...care about her a lot...what's it to you?" He wasn't about to admit he was in love with this girl. Not to Scott Summers.

"A while back Jean was with this other guy. I really liked her, but I could never tell her. It was hard to admit it to myself for a while because we'd be friends for so long. But I began to think about her more and more, and it was like I couldn't go a day without seeing her. It took risking our lives to cop to it,"

"You have a point, One-Eye?" Remy said irritated.

"Just don't wait too long to do something about it. You don't want to lose her,"

"Yeah, but I'm not you and there's no other guy," Remy said, thinking back to the week when Angel came to the school. He was afraid he'd really lost her then, and that was just when he liked Molly. Could he take it if some guy caught her attention now?

"I'm just saying its better to act before anything happens," Scott said.

"Well it's not that big of a deal," Remy said, denying it. Saying something about coursework, Scott left.

"I could have any girl I want. I mean, how do I even know that I love her anyway?" Remy thought aloud,  
"Because I'm sitting here in the lobby talking to myself with my heart in my throat."

He felt like berating himself. He felt like an idiot. Scott was right, he should've told her sooner. He should've said something the moment he knew he liked her. Remy knew how she felt about him, it was painfully obvious at times. She had a goofy schoolgirl crush on him that made her do stupid things sometimes. He could tell from the start, but not because that was how a lot of girls reacted to him, but because of how she acted. She would make any excuse to be around him, but even worse, she risked her life for him once.

Beast came out, not surprised to see Remy sitting there. "Don't stay too long. She's been through a lot. She's stable, but I'm keeping her under observation for the rest of the day while we run tests," Beast said.

Remy sat in a chair next to her. "How are you feeling, Petite? Went all Animal Farm on us back there."

"I'm pretty scared. I don't know what happened to me. One minute I'm sitting at the table, the next minute I black out and I can't control it. said I was going from one form to another. My power isn't supposed to work like that. This isn't right, Remy," Molly looked at him with sad eyes. Remy reached out to hug her, kissing her head. He wanted to make it better, but he couldn't.  
He could only comfort her. "Everything will be okay, Molly. We'll figure it out, we always do. I'll make sure you're safe," He hugged her tighter.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

Beast walked up to them, "I've got to run some tests. You can come back in a few hours. She needs to rest.-And no sneaking back in."

"Sneaky? Who's sneaky? I'm not sneaky," Remy winked at Molly.

"Remy..." Beast warned.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours. You want anything from upstairs?" Remy asked.

"No thanks. I just want to lay here. I'm exhausted," She snuggled into her pillow. Remy left thinking of how to occupy his time between now and later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy went outside to see the younger kids playing basketball. "Can I play?" He asked. All the girls agreed unquestionably, while the boys agreed with little enthusiasm. After they had played boys versus girls and older against younger, girls had won against boys and, of course, younger had won against older.

Afterwards Remy took a shower, then he started doing some cooking to kill time. "What are you making? It smells delicious," Jean came into the room with Scott at her side.  
"Jumbalaya. Some for Molly and Kitty, and some for everyone else," Remy said. He gave them a couple spoons to taste it. "It's good, but it's really spicy," Jean said, "Isn't there something you can add to turn down the heat a little?"

"Its supposed to be hot," Remy explained, "What's the matter, Jeanie?  
You don't like spicy?"

Scott glared at him, "Jean has a very sensitive constitution."  
Remy just rolled his eyes in return. "If you don't like it I'm sure I can make something else. Plain bread and water or some broth and crackers."

"_I_ can take it. Make it hotter if you want," Jean accepted his challenge.  
"Nah, its hot enough," Remy said.

"I think I'll start a salad," Jean went to the fridge.  
"We're out of salad mix," Remy smirked to himself.  
"Well then I'll just go to the store," Jean glared.  
"Your car is out of gas, remember?" Scott said.  
"So I guess we won't have anything to go with the jumbalaya!" Jean shrieked,  
incredibly frustrated.

Remy snickered. "I already made salad and bread to go with it."

"You...are a jerk!" Jean telekinetically tripped Remy.  
"Ouch!" He hauled himself up off the floor as he watched the couple leave, "Well that was worth it anyway. Nobody messes with _my_ food." He said to himself with a smile.

* * *

After Remy was finished with dinner, he started making dessert.  
Beignets with a carton of vanilla ice cream, then brownies from a couple box mixes because there wasn't enough beignets for everyone.

He put everything in the fridge to be served that evening,  
then he went to go and watch TV for a while.

Once the rec room was overrun by too many Jamies' and a gaggle of girls, Remy went back to the kitchen for a little bit of what he'd made, just to taste it.

"AHHH!" Remy yelped, feeling something very cold and wet slide down his back as he stood eating in front of the fridge. Thankfully he had just swallowed, otherwise he would have choked.

"Gotcha," a female voice behind him said. He turned around to see Jean and Scott standing there. "That's for earlier," Jean said as Remy glared at her, retrieving the ice cube from his shirt. "Alright, alright. Next time I won't make fun of you. I'm sorry," Remy apologized.  
"Thank you," Jean and Scott left the kitchen as Scott gave Remy a look of annoyance.

"Some people," Remy muttered to himself.

From outside the room he could hear "I heard that!"

"I know!" Remy called back.

It wasn't an accident when the snake nozzle from the faucet came to 'life' and sprayed Remy. He went upstairs and got changed.  
What a day it was turning out to be!

* * *

Remy went back to the infirmary to find Molly sitting at one computer. "Get some rest?" He smiled coming up behind her.  
She was back in normal clothes, probably just hanging around waiting for the tests to be completed since she was out of bed.

She whirled around in the chair looking...looking angry. Why would she be angry? "I found some interesting stuff in the database," She said.

"Uh, okay. What kind of stuff?" Remy said. He was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. What did she find?

"It was stuff about you. Things you never told me. Now I know why everyone told me to stay away from you and why they didn't like you.  
You used to be enemies with the X-Men. You...you used to work for Magneto. You've got a real track record there. Breaking into the natural history museum in England, Warren Worthington's house. Kidnapping Rogue. Stealing a bunch of stuff. Why didn't you tell me before? Why were you keeping all this from me? I thought you were good," Molly said. She looked incredibly upset-hurt, angry,  
sad, confused.

"I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I decided it wasn't that important, so I didn't bring it up. It's all in the past. I'm not like that anymore. I wouldn't do those things," Remy said.

"How do I know that? You did it once, what's to keep you from doing it again?" Molly replied without missing a beat.

"Because...because I've changed. I have a family here now. I care about you and everyone else and I wouldn't want to lose that," Remy said.

"If you really cared about me that much, you would've told me from the start," Molly got up to leave. She was really going to be lost to him this time and it would be all his fault. He grabbed her arm. "Molly wait. It doesn't have to be like this. We can still be friends, we can still be-"

"NO!" She pulled her arm back, "We can't! We can't be friends anymore if I can't trust you!"

Molly stormed out the door leaving Remy standing there.

"...You might want to catch up to her," Beast said. "No. She's angry. She doesn't want anything to do with me now," Remy said.

"Alright, but I'm finished with her test results. She was fine to leave, but I wish she would've stayed a little longer to find out what happened earlier," Beast said. "So what's wrong with her?" Remy asked. "Genetic quirk. Since she can shape shift, her DNA is in a constant state of flux, especially when she morphs. Like all mutations, hers is unique, but it comes with side effects. Because her DNA is always changing, she needs to rest to help her body catch up, but sometimes if she isn't rested enough, her powers will just work on their own like they did earlier. It's just a control problem she could use some work on. Today was an example of her potential. If she really concentrated, she could switch from one form to another,but since she tires out, that's why she changes back to human. It's her body's way of recuperating between morphs.  
I put a power inhibitor on her for the time being and told her not to do anymore morphing for the next couple of days," Beast said.

"Okay. That's good, I guess," Remy said. He felt numb now. Sick to his stomach no less.  
Remy was angry at himself. He stalked up to his room for some time alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXx=POV change

* * *

xXxX

Kurt teleported at Mollys door. Inside things could be heard crashing around.  
He quickly opened it to see Molly _very_ upset. Stuff had been thrown around,  
things were broken, and she was bawling her eyes out.

Kitty walked by the room at the same moment.  
"What's going-woah!"

Kurt walked in and grabbed Molly into a hug, leading her over to sit on the bed.  
"I...I know about Remy. Why didn't anyone tell me before? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other worriedly.  
"We don't know," Kitty said, "I guess we thought at some point Remy had told you himself. You two always get along so well, I guess we thought he'd told you and you had accepted it."

Some explanation.

"Well he didn't! He said it didn't matter, but it does matter.  
I trusted him and he didn't tell me all these things. Isn't it important?  
Shouldn't we know stuff like that about each other?"

"It's important, but there's a reason he didn't tell you," Kurt said, "It's because he's a different person now. He's worked really hard to step up his reputation around here. He wants us to trust him, and in order to do that we have to put the past in the past where it belongs."

"Well sometimes the past has a way of coming back for you," Molly said,  
"And I'm not mad at you two for not telling me. Just him. He did this.  
He messed up. Remy can't be a apart of my life anymore."

Kurt and Kitty shared a look of regret. "Okay, but just try to remember that people change," Kitty said.

"I guess," Molly said. Kurt and Kitty left Molly to be with her thoughts.

Molly continued to cry on her bed. She didn't understand how Remy could do this to her.

Suddenly Molly sensed someone else in the room with her. Not Kurt or Kitty. She looked up. "Mystique? How'd you get in? Get out of here!"

"I saw what happened back there. If you came with me, you wouldn't have to deal with people like him.  
We wouldn't hide things from you," Mystique explained.

"So people who break in and try to kill us all wouldn't hide things. That's really comforting," Molly said.

"I didn't come here to ask you to join us, but one less X-Man would help our cause," Mystique smiled maliciously as she changed into Remy. She grabbed Molly and pressed her against a wall.  
"I'll make sure he's the last thing you see before you die," Mystique said in his voice.

Molly couldn't free her hands to get to the power inhibitor on her wrist.  
She felt sick as Mystique repaid her for all the X-Men had done. Molly knew everyone was at home, but she could hardly talk now much less scream for help. The door was shut. Everything was searing, blinding pain.  
"Don't kill me," Molly wheezed, "Please!"

Tears ran down Mollys eyes as she felt her arms start to feel numb.  
Mystique threw her over the bed so that she landed on the floor. Molly could hardly move now. "We're not finished yet," Mystique stood over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xXx=POV change

* * *

xXx

Remy sat in his room feeling like he'd been repeatedly punched in the stomach.  
He felt like scum, to put it nicely. He knew he couldn't undo what he did, all he could say was that he was sorry. He really didn't think Molly would be this angry with him for not talking about his old life. On the other hand, he couldn't blame her since he had done some pretty awful stuff.

He was also a little angry. Not everyone was so nice and innocent like her,  
and sometimes she didn't understand that people just did bad things.  
There was a bit of arrogance about her, and that was part of why she was angry-Remy hadn't been on her moral high ground. He'd been the complete opposite.  
Now she was mad because he hadn't told her.  
"What did she want me to do? Say 'Hi, I'm Remy. I used to be a theif and work for Magneto'? Come on!" Remy slammed down the king of hearts in his game of solitare.

Suddenly his communicator sprang to life, "Don't kill me," Mollys voice was hoarse, "Please!"

Remy ran out of his room and over to Molly's. He threw the door open to see...himself?  
Molly was on the floor looking black and blue. Not to mention very pale.  
Mystique was standing over her ready to keep at it, but Remy wasn't going to let that happen. He got between them.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure you get back to Magneto in pieces," Remy threatened.  
"Of course not," Mystique smiled as she was still looking and sounding like Remy, seeming to be planning something, "She is very upset right now. At me. At you. At...herself. She probably couldn't tell us apart and," Mystique removed the inhibitor from Mollys wrist with ease, "could kill one of us."

Remy looked at Molly who was now huddled on the floor. She looked really out of it. Probably half concious, with more then just bruises. It wasn't fair that Mystique had done this and now she was just letting Molly suffer, and now she wanted to play mind games with her. Remy couldn't just carry her to the infirmary like usual, because he would leave himself open to Mystique attacking him or even Molly attacking him after everything. So now it was time to play the mind game.

"Molly," Mystique knelt down beside her, "You have to think carefully.  
Who's real and who is fake?"

Mollys eyes lit up with fire and total alertness. Going from zero to sixty in no time. She went into her tiger morph and pounced on Mystique. Then she did something very unlike herself. She turned her head and put her large tiger teeth around Mystiques throat. "Molly! Please, it's me. You'd never...you can't..."

She took Mystiques throat and shifted into a half-tiger half-human hybrid.  
Enough change to do some damage, but also enough to talk. "Remy _never_  
calls me by my name," Molly growled.

Mystique changed back looking scared.  
"You're not going to stand there and let her kill me, are you?" She pleaded with Remy. Remy was very calm, "It's her call."

Remy knew as well as anyone that Molly wouldn't kill Mystique. No matter what she'd been through, Molly didn't have it in her to be a killer. She was too compassionate for that. That was where her and Remy differed. Even now, Remy was open to fighting unfairly or doing what needed to be done to get the job done. It wasn't that he didn't have morals, he was just more street smart and open minded then her. Molly had a heart and wasn't out to hurt anyone. She just wanted to play with animals,  
collect tigers and eat food. Sometimes Remy thought she wasn't cut out for life at the Institute. Now that thought was even more concrete in his mind.

"I couldn't kill anyone," Molly said. She smiled, "I'm a vegetarian."

SWIPE!

It was faster then Remy could see, but there was now a deep gash in Mystiques arm. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to not hurt you either. Now go back to Magneto and don't invade our home again."

Mystique turned into a bird and flew out the window.  
Remy helped Molly to the infirmary, but they walked there in silence.  
He left, planning to come back later. He could tell she was still upset and they both knew that just because he had come to her rescue, that didn't change anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy went back later that afternoon. Maybe if they talked they could work it out. It didn't seem likely, but Remy was hoping against hope now.

He took a seat next to her bed.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I couldn't be feeling any worse unless I were half-dead," Molly said.

"Oh," Was all Remy could say.

"I think...I think it would be best if we took a break," Molly said.  
"Molly please. I can explain everything if you just let me," Remy felt awful. This was it. No way to change it. She wasn't going to let him explain.

"No. It's better if you just go," Molly was barely looking at him.

"Molly..." Remy expected her to snap again, but she was very calm.  
"There were things about me that I didn't tell you either," She said quietly, "I grew up not having a lot of friends and I was lonely a lot. When I came here I hoped for more friends.  
I got more then I could ask for. You've been good to me. You've looked after me and you were there when I needed you the most."

"I don't want things to change," Remy said, "All I can say is I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just want us to stay as close. To stay friends."

"Don't you get it? We can't _be_ friends anymore!" she shouted, "It's over. We're over!"

Remy walked away without looking back, but as he went through the door he could still hear her crying.


End file.
